Nothing in your eyes
by Miriam14
Summary: Co Helena dostrzegała w oczach Lucasa? Jednoczęściówka.


Przykro mi, że jak na razie nie ma tu żadnych polskich fanficków o tej książce. Szkoda, bo jest naprawdę świetna. Mam nadzieję, że mój się Wam spodoba :)  
Słowa napisane kursywą, to fragmenty piosenki Breaking Benjamin - Breath, którą polecam puścić jako podkład:  
watch?v=mCYfw2CyUdA

* * *

**Nothing in your eyes **

_Czekam.  
_

Stał, wpatrując się w nią swoimi niebieski do bólu oczami. Mięśnie miał napięte, pięście zaciśnięte, ale nie reagował. Choć Erynie zawodziły coraz głośniej, on tylko czekał. Ona nie miała w sobie tyle siły. Rzuciła się na niego. Był na to przygotowany i zablokował atak. Na krótką chwilę dziewczyna jakby przebudziła się z transu. Ale potem spojrzała w jego oczy i wszystko znów się zaczęło. Gdyby jej wtedy nie trzymał, pewnie zabiłaby go przy wszystkich.  
Od tamtego momentu w jego oczach widziała jedynie nienawiść. Gdy tylko przechodzili obok siebie, kładła się ona cieniem na jego jasne tęczówki. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że gdyby teraz zajrzała w lustro, miałaby taki sam wyraz twarzy. Oboje nienawidzili się, choć przecież tak naprawdę nawet się nie znali.  
Skąd więc brała się ta nienawiść, która zatruwała jej serce i wraz z krwią rozchodziła się po całym ciele? Dlaczego z utęsknieniem czekała na dzień, w którym jego serce przestanie bić?

_Modlę się._

Stał, wpatrując się z nią swoimi roześmianymi, błękitnym oczami. Głowę miał przekrzywioną jak zawsze, usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. Nie robił nic, tylko się jej przyglądał. Ona nie miała w sobie tyle siły. Rzuciła się na niego. Jak zwykle, był przygotowany. Objął ją mocno i trzymał przy swojej piersi. Chyba nigdy nie czuła się tak bezpiecznie, jak w jego ramionach.  
Odkąd przeżyli upadek z nieba, jego oczy stały się jaśniejsze. Niebieskie, takie jak morze... Nie, nie morze. Morze napawało ją lękiem. A jego się przecież nie bała.. Jego oczy były raczej błękitne, jak niebo. Tak, to było dobre porównanie – jak niebo, które należało tylko do nich. Jak niebo, w którym zawsze odnajdywała spokój.  
Uwielbiała patrzeć w jego oczy. To zawsze dawało jej siłę. Uspokajało jej serce. W jego oczach zawsze odnajdywała ciepło i troskę, gdy ich potrzebowała. Kochała ogniki, które pojawiały się, gdy się śmiał. Albo jak mrużył oczy, gdy coś go zaniepokoiło lub zmartwiło.  
A najbardziej kochała to, jak patrzył na nią swoimi jasnymi, szczęśliwymi oczami, uśmiechając się ciepło. Modliła się wtedy, by nigdy nie przestawał.

_Rozumiem._

Stała, patrząc na niego oczami lśniącymi od łez. Ramiona miała opuszczone, usta zacisnęła, by nie wybuchnąć płaczem. Stała, choć miała ochotę się do niego przytulić. On nie miał w sobie tyle siły. Podszedł i mocno ją objął. Nie była na to przygotowana. Serce ciągnęło ją ku niemu, a rozum odpychał. W końcu zdecydowała i odepchnęła go od siebie.  
Odkąd jej matka wróciła i poznali prawdę, nic nie było już takie jak dawniej. Zauważyła, że zniknęły te słodkie ogniki, które zawsze czaiły się gdzieś w kącikach. Chodził smutny, przybity. Czasem spojrzał na nią i posłał jej uśmiech. Dawało to jej siłę, ale i napawało smutkiem. Niebo w jego oczach zasnuły chmury. Z dnia na dzień robiły się one coraz gęstsze i ciemniejsze.  
Potem przestała go w ogóle widywać. Oddalał się od niej coraz bardziej. Najgorsza w tym wszystkim nie była jednak świadomość, że go traci. Że są coraz dalej od siebie, chociaż powinni być razem.  
Najgorzej było patrzeć, jak się zmienia, i nie rozumieć dlaczego.

_Zaczynam nienawidzić._

Stał, wbijając w nią nienawistne spojrzenie swoich ciemnych oczu. Twarz wykrzywił mu gniew, wszystkie mięśnie miał napięte. Jego ojciec był przygotowany. Chwycił go, zanim zdążył ją skrzywdzić. Ale wtedy on odwinął się i z całej siły uderzył ojca. Przerażona jego zachowaniem dziewczyna uciekła, żeby nie zrobił czegoś, czego później będzie żałował.  
Nigdy dotąd nie widziała w nim aż tyle zła, tyle gniewu i nienawiści. Po raz pierwszy życiu się go bała. W jego oczach nie widziało już chłopaka, którego znała. Przeraziła ją ciemność, którą w nich zobaczyła. Był synem Słońca, w nim nie powinno być cienia.  
Ale potem zrozumiała, że ciemność była w nim od początku. Kryła się w kącikach jego oczu i wychodziła, gdy tylko ją dostrzegał. Myślała, że to z nienawiści do niej. Potem ciemność zniknęła. Gdy tylko na nią spojrzał, jego oczy przybierały barwę letniego nieba. A teraz... Teraz wszystko się zepsuło i ciemność znów powróciła.  
Różnica polegała na tym, że dziś rozumiała już, skąd się ona wzięła. Zawładnęła nim nienawiść. Do Erynii, za to, że nie mógł przebywać ze swoim kuzynem. Do Mojr, które uparcie powtarzały te same schematy. Do rodziny, która oddzielała go od niej. Do bogów, bo oni to wszystko zapoczątkowali. Zawładnęła nim nienawiść do wszystkiego – wszystkich ludzi i wszystkich rzeczy dookoła niego. Do wszystkiego, tylko nie do niej.  
I najgorsze nie było to, że nie mogła mu pomóc. Najgorsze było to, że zaczynała nienawidzić razem z nim.

_Całkowicie odbierasz mi oddech.  
Zostawiłaś dziurę tam, gdzie powinno być moje serce.  
Musisz walczyć, by przetrwać, bo będę twoją śmiercią.  
_


End file.
